When love change the story
by Kistune Tremblay
Summary: Bilbo makes a wish that change everything... thorinxbilbo filixoc kilixoc
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little fantasy I have base on so many fanfic I read here .So don't be mad if it look like yours ,its probably is! **

-Prologue-

Bilbo just sat there crying, surrounded by the Company, his true love dying in his arms. Not knowing that he was love by the hobbit,he died protected his home newly clam, in a wars where his heirs died with him leaving the mountain without a king.

Bilbo wish that there was a way to save them or for him to express his love to the king and the princes. The hobbit suddenly heard a voice that said;_ what if you can?What will you pay for it?_

_Anything, just let him live..._

_So I will have the ring just for helping you, you will have to give me it after the second time you go om your quest..._

Then a bright light blinded Bilbo and the Company leaving them scared and hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Gab Took and in a other life, I was a true Dwarf but now I'm just a Half-Dwarf,Half-Hobbit, still a female.

I was born in to the hobbit Took family, the outcome of a might have head of my big brother,Old Took.

I made my life (for the fun of it) by being a black-smith for the Big People. I think that I'm pretty good at it. It took long for me to have my DreamSong but I did have it ( the normal hobbit have it at the age of 33,me at 100!). What else? I now live with my grand-nephew Bilbo Baggans and I have a great friendship with his cousin Ammy Took.

This is the story of how all three of us fond our true love...

thorinxbilbo-filixoc-kilixoc-thorinxbilbo-filixoc-kilixoc-thorinxbilbo-filixoc-kilixoc-thorinxbilbo-filixoc-kilixoc-thorinxbilbo-filixoc-kilixoc-thorinxbilbo-filixoc-kilixoc

My adventure start when I was coming home after a long hard day at work,those people sometime don't even know WHAT they want! Anywho back to the story at hand, I was wet to the bone because of the rain.

All I wanted as I walk faster, is a good super, a hot tea(really dint want those ice tea) and then bed.

So here I'm at my door, hearing sound that wasn't suppose to be there. The sound of a party, in my house , without ME !

I walk in not sure as to why Bilbo Baggan, sweet little Bilbo, would have people over without telling me ( as I_ live _here with him!).

Like always, I take off my boots at the door and unlike what I do everyday, I walk to the kitchen were most of the nose come form. I go there with my sword not gite sure what I will find...


	3. Chapter 3

Dwarf. The room was full of Dwarf.

I just can't believe my eyes!

They all fell silent when they saw me there at the door of the kitchen.

I saw my little brother Bilbo (ok so we're not siblings by blood but he grew up seen me as a sister and personally I like to think of Bilbo as a little brother) silently ask for help and that just kick the pot.

But before I can say one mean and unladylike word, Gandalf spoke.I didn't see him in this sea of ,what Big People consider, little men, he was a good friend to my bid brother Old Took( he is my brother by blood by the way) and I used to know him well-ish, never talk about himself much and have all this weird design for people, but that just him not all humans are like that (I learn that the hard way T.T). He told me to calm down probably seen that I was ready to pop,that even Bilbo didn't know what was happening. So I did and Bilbo,keeping a plate of supper after seen that the Dwarfs have bigger appetite then hobbit (and I think that they're eating every thing from the food close ,so I'm even lucky to have that plate) gave me my supper (like I said) even if the Dwarf had all the food.I told him my thanks and start eating against the wall, the men had all the sitting around the table.

Will I ate,I watch the unwanted visitors,each of them with a look that lasted a second if I wasn't interested in the person that the face belong to. There was 13 Dwarf and one wizard,but just four person that pick my interest, 2 Dwarf younger then the rest,a blond man with a look that told me he knew something but will not tell me till he have his way and no other(mmmmmmh?),his hair fall around his face in a messy but handsome way with some braids in it as doses his beard. The man beside him must be his brother cause there is a family look in they're figure, his hair was brown,a bit messy and it didn't have a lot of braids in it,he didn't have a beard just a shadow plus his eyes told me he was ready for a laugh just brings the joke. Then there was the cutie pie, he has this soft expression that makes anyone want to hug him ( put me down on that hug list if it exist, not in the lover way!) and he seem just nice not like the the last person, this man had a hard look on him, never a smile and maybe just maybe a sad look to him like he lost something important, he has this mane of black hair with a icy blue eyes that I swarm that it CAN kill.

I wonder what they're doing here?

Then I though about how the DreamSong of my strange small family was so did mention Dwarf, what if is was this Dwarf?

"Eh, do you guys know any dragons?"

All of them look at me really surprise, probably think how I know all nodded too sock to say one one word. I finish my supper faster then a hungry hippo, ran outside will screaming at Bilbo that I'll be right back.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran through the small village I call home,trough paths, up and down hill, till I almost fly to my BFF's house, in front of her door I catch just one breath before banning the yellow door like there was a emergency, and there was one, cause having the chance to find you're lover is indeed one if you ask me.(And you did by reading this stuff!)

My friend open the door quite fast , thinking it might be a other Hobbit with someone sick or hurt and they need her help right away(Ammy is a really good Doc). She was really sock to see me there without my boots(as my feet are not like the Hobbit's feet, more like Dwarf's) looking like a mad Hobbit in the rain.

"Gad what is it? Did something happen to Bilbo?"

I shook my head in a no answer because of my lack of breath ( I REALLY need to do more sport but I did arrived there in record time). I show her my finger in the one minute gesture( I'm not THAT bad,no matter what Lobelia Sackville-Baggins say!)Ammy waited, not sure if she should worry. The younger Hobbit look at me with big green eyes much like my own, usually full of joy, now with a hint of worry, her pale brown hair failing for her ponytail around her heart shape face.

Having my breath back, I start asking her to come back with me ,to Bags Ends and sing with Bilbo and me because he had guess who would LOVE her voice even if it is a sad song.I tell her all that with my puppies eyes, a art that I master gite young and it help me out of a lot of troubles,I'm no angel even when my name said diver. I know she can't resist that easy spell that kids know well.

Knowing she will come no matter what,Ammy made me suffer by making a point of THINKING about it for tree llllooooooooonnnnnnnggggggg minutes,I HATE it when she does that! But Ammy all ways do that after my puppies eyes for sweet revenge she once told me.

So after her theatrical thinking, my BFF came back home with me. We made a little detour thought Lobelia's garden and I will not tell you what we did to it but think that she be mad when she see it!

When we arrived,Bilbo came running to us, almost crying, and he only stop because he trip and landed in my arms.

"What wrong?"Ask a worried Ammy, looking at him over my shoulder.

"They were destroying my mother dishes... and sing ...and... I want them OUT!"

I pat Bilbo's back trying to comfort him and trying to think up a way were he accept them and not fight them.

"Calm down, little Brother. They can't be that bad,how about we sing for them since they like song?"

The hobbit made sure that I could see him puddled and grumpy.I just want to aww before him but since I'm the oldest, I can't be too immature. I heard Ammy doing what I want to do.

"Why?" He ask finally after making sure that I say his not happy face.

" Because I think that our one love is within those dwarves." I told them after what seem like a hole day. They reaction is what I hope for,both look at me like I just gave birth to flying pigs.

"WHAT!"

I put my hands in front of they mouths before the dwaves heard us.

A bit too late...

THORINXBILBO FILIXOC KILIXOC

The head of a Dwarf with a crazy looking hat and a kind smile, pop out the door of the living room.

"What's wrong, Master Hobbit?"

I spoke to him, because I see that my family would spilled the beans if they were to talk.

"They were just surprise at me for suggesting that we interne you with some hobbits song."

Two more heads pop out form the room, they were the Dwarves that I notice earlier, the ones that I think are brothers, the blond one and the brunette.

"You guys can sing?"

Bilbo went in front of the brothers, put his hands on his hip and look up at them. I know that look, it the what-do-you-think-of-me-look and are-you-serious-look that he give Ammy and me when we do something bad.

"Yes,how do you think we entertain ourselves?"

The two boys look at each others and said together.

"Books"

My sister and I look at each other the same way as the Dwarves princes really astonish that they think we're THAT boring.

"Yes we read books, but not only that!"Answer Bilbo."Let us show you."

I took that as a sine to go get my guitar and that what I did, the last time I play it, I was in my room so there I went to have it.I may be a black-smith, but I'm also a musician , a good one at that if I do say myself.

I ran back to the living room, happy that maybe we will find our love in that room full of Dwarves. I really hope that we will find love, it's been really too long for me.

When I enter the room where all the Dwarves were,I almost turn away,they were all talking overexcited for the show, they took the diner table form its room and place it in from of the window where all of them can look any where in the must has force Bilbo to take place on it, because he would never stand there of his own accorded cause respectable Hobbits don't do that stuff and don't get drunk. I can see that he is embarrassed being there, but Ammy look just fine next to him, talking to the cutie pie of a Dwarf (I learn later that his name is Ori). I went to the other side of Bilbo and jump on the table, taking my guitar on my knees and ready myself to play.

"What is-it?"

He look at me surprise,did he think that i would not nodice if something was must have show on my face cause he look down,embrasse.

"I'm scared..." Bilbo whisped just lown engouh for me to heard.

I give him a little shove.

"Don't won't eat us."

He smile at me galde that I was there.I start pulling a couple of stringe to get they're men all fall silence.I look a each of the Dwaves and ten tell them that song comes the Hobbits by dreams, not saying that it's there special meaning for that dream.

Then my little brother start to sing...

**So I know it's been a long time since I last posted here, but I got scared cause you guys din't say one thing about now I'm giving you a selection, if you guys want me to tell you the rest please tell so and I'll be happy to do so, if not I'll stop and this is the last one I post. **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n just not to get got, I base this chapter on someone else story, it was just so good i had to put some version here,by the way the name of that story is memories of fire and the song is a true song call i see fire and it's really good! **

Bilbo look at his auditors , making sure that they will listen to him, because I know how much this song make him fell sad and Bilbo is a bit guilty for making other people cry then he sing;

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together _

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Stand by and we will _

_Watch the flames burn auburn on _

_The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight _

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on _

_The mountain side _

_Desolation comes upon the sky _

Here Ammy and me sing with him like always since we heard the song so many times before without a single hobbit coming for him . But only at the refrain cause its still Bilbo song and he has a right to sing it alone.

_Now I see fire _

_Inside the mountain _

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze _

_And I hope that you remember me_

I see that most of the Dwarves look surprise that the song tell of they past at the only mountain, but who wouldn't?

_Oh, should my people fall then surely I'll do the same _

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

By now Bilbo is crying,we are closer to him, but we can't do anything since we are playing the music to the song.I just hope that it enough for him.I hate to see him so sad, I almost hope that his lover wasn't there when the dragon came.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain _

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire _

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze _

_And I hope that you remember me_

I just that his lover is worth all the trouble and the wait.

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes _

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

Gandalf watch Bilbo like he knows that every thing will change. He makes me fell like he knows that Ammy and me aren't suppose to be there.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire _

_Hollowing souls _

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire_

_(oh you know I saw a city burning)_

_(fire) _

_And I see fire_

_(feel the heat upon my skin, yeah)_

_(fire) _

_And I see fire_

_(uh-uh-uh-uh)_

_(fire)_

_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

With the song at it's end,my sister and I let our instrument go then we capture Bilbo in a tie group hug, cause he need it!

I place myself in the center since it my turn to sing.I take a look to the crowd in front of all seem close to tears,especially their king, Thorin.

I just hope they don't kill us after all ours songs.

I take a deep breath and start my own dreamsong...


End file.
